Persons may communicate with each other via electronic means, such as email. Encrypting the contents of the email may protect the contents, but the senders and recipients of the emails may be determined by unauthorized persons by reading header information in the emails. These unauthorized persons may thereby learn how many emails are sent, and when the emails are sent, between a particular sender and recipient.